subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice of the Deep
Release= The Voice of the Deep Update was a massive update, released on Wednesday June 21st, 2017. It was probably the largest update in Subnautica history, along with the H2.O Update. Additions Voice of the Deep introduced one of the largest lists of additions for any update. Most of these additions are very important to gameplay and storyline. The Primary Containment Facility was upgraded with its final interior. The entrance is blocked by a forcefield, requiring the Blue Artifact to be used for access (which is obtained from the Precursor Thermal Power Generator). Once inside, a large ramp is presented to the player and upon making the ascent, a large string of lighting powers up as a form of formal greeting. Here, you reach the Antechamber, the large room at the centre of the facility, which includes nine doorways (including the entrance) which lead to different rooms, four being the Teleporter Cache Teleporter rooms, one the Alien Pipe System, another the Egg Lab, the Dissection Room and the Aquarium entryway. In the middle, twelve cases housing the Alien Relics can be found. These relics are different items collected by the Precursors which are stored in large reliquaries. One of these relics is invisible, albeit being a powerful weapon, while the others are visible with their own animations. An Ion Crystal generator is located in-between these relics, and allows the PRAWN Suit to drill the Ion Crystal Matrices that are frequently constructed. Once the Matrix is drilled, it will proceed to craft another. The four teleporter rooms have large ramps that lead to their respective teleporters. These lead to the Crag Field, Mushroom Forest, Koosh Zone and Ghost Forest Caches. The Alien Pipe System is a large pipe system created by the Precursors for Peepers to travel to the surface and back to disperse Enzyme 42. The Peepers have been trained to collect the Enzyme and swim to one of the Vents exiting the Aquarium and surfacing on the surface or enter through the surface vents which lead to the Aquarium. Many Peepers mass around these vents, and are identified as "Hero Peepers" if they have a blue-green coloured trail from their tail. This means they are dispersing and carrying the Enzyme 42. Inside the Pipe System room are five Aquariums housing species of Flora and Coral. The Egg Lab is a large room containing every single species of egg on the planet. They are contained in glass containers (except for the Jellyray egg which is held by a mechanism in the air), which are either stacked atop each other or are fitted into the walls. A ramp walkway leads down to the room. Surprisingly, another Sea Emperor Leviathan egg is contained within. The Dissection Room is a large room which features four glass egg casings and a dissection container within. It is accessed by the large ramps above the Aquarium entrance. Inside, very little is present as only a hatched Sea Emperor Leviathan Egg and unfortunately, a dissected leviathan fetus which was forced from its shell. The Aquarium entrance is blocked by a large forcefield, requiring another Blue Artifact, which can only be crafted by the Player. Once crafted, one can access the room, which has a large opening to the Aquarium below. Inside the Aquarium, a platform hangs from the ceiling. This is where the Player first encounters the Sea Emperor Leviathan, along with its greeting animation. It is soon revealed that the Aquarium is a large, thriving ecosystem with many species of Fauna, Flora and Coral inhabiting it. Many cave systems and trenches tunnel their way beneath the seabed, where the deepest playable point of Subnautica lies. Two Ion Crystals are secretly scattered around the Aquarium, one in this very cave system, and another somewhere else. <--- placeholder text Here the end game of Subnautica's story takes place. The Incubator Device is used to nurture and aid the Sea Emperor Leviathan Eggs. The Incubator Is currently inactive, until the Player inserts an Ion Crystal to re-power it. The Player is then greeted with the option to insert Hatching Enzymes, which currently have a placeholder crafting process. The Emperor Leviathan then will proceed to show the Player the Precursor Teleporter, which is buried in sand. The Emperor will then remove the sand, allowing the Player to place an Ion Crystal to activate the teleporter. This then satisfies the Emperor, and when the Player hatches the Eggs, a heartwarming animation featuring the Sea Emperor and her Young playing is played. After this, the Emperor's weak state and deteriorating health is visible. The Sea Emperor Juveniles will then leave the Aquarium through the Teleporter. They will then swim to the Koosh Zone, Mountains, Blood Kelp Zone Two, Grand Reef and the Dunes (where they will then live and reproduce). Once the Player returns through the Teleporter, the Sea Emperor Leviathan will be laying down in a "dead" position, although it is not dead.... yet. Blue Barnacle Clusters were new types of Flora implemented in the Primary Containment Facility. They have been an item and possibility for the game since its earliest development. They were finally implemented in this update, and either come in large clusters or smaller variants. A few species of typically aggressive Fauna inhabiting the Aquarium changed to passive inhabitants. This is of the Sea Emperor training and telling them to be passive and tolerant to visitors. Hatching Enzymes are new items which are used to hatch the Sea Emperor Leviathan Eggs, which are crafted from many species of Flora from across the Planet. The PDA was updated with a new selection of UI, ranging from new backgrounds, item icons, tabs and Paper Doll UI. This was also changed for the Habitat Builder, and improved on the previous icon updates from the Silent Running Update. The Cyclops was improved with the function to turn its engine on and off, which is important for conserving power. The silent running mode can now be used in all speeds, and the fastest speed is now much faster (making the previous fastest speed the default speed). Its shields were also enhanced. A thermal reactor module was also included for the in-development Cyclops Incinerator. Lifepod 7 was moved from its previous location in the Grassy Plateaus, to the Crag Field. It is now located along the Crash Zone border and contains the Markiplier Doll (entitled "An Unusual Doll"), and represents the YouTuber Markiplier. Previous contact with him about the doll failed, until he was eventually contacted, thus making the developers implementing the doll into the game. Another new item, The Toy Car (a silver car model) is found inside, along with a few Cylindrical Flasks. The Ghost Forest Teleporter Cache was implemented in a new area in the Lost River Ghost Forest. It is located near the entrance from the Second Blood Kelp Zone and is the second smallest Teleporter Cache. It features a small tunnel, dotted with foliage that transitions into a small cave with a large Ghost Tree inside. The Teleporter is located at the back of this cave. The Koosh Zone Teleporter Cache is the last Teleporter Cache to be implemented and is currently the smallest Teleporter Cache in the game. It is located on a slope near the Crash Zone border and features many types of foliage and plants inside its tunnels and central chamber. A few Precursor Lamps and a toppled lamp are found inside. Stalagmites and Stalactites dominate the ceiling and floor. At the back of the Cave, the Teleporter is present, along with a small cave. The Crag Field was extended with further landscapes and rock spikes. This was the final additon for the Biome and thus, completing it. Many new models for loot cubes were implemented. Such as a new model for the Rebreather, Polyaniline, Wiring Kit, Hydrochloric Acid, Benzene, Coffee Vending Machine, Bar Table and the Coffee Mug were added. Seeds also received new models when they were dropped, which is a generic seed model. Other additions include many optimisation fixes and tweaks for smoother gameplay and the addition of new tanks (along with the removed ability to stack the tanks). These new tanks are the Lightweight Capacity Tank and the Ultra High Capacity Tank. Battery and Power Cell Chargers were fixed from their bugs of not charging to their appropriate levels. Updates Voice of the Deep introduced many updates to gameplay, storyline, and the surface world of Planet 4546B. It was a revolution to the game. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video Gallery 20170619_SN_VoD_Containment_GreenBeam.jpg|The first Antechamber image from the update site 20170619_SN_VoD_Containment_Eggs_2.jpg|The first Egg Laboratory image 20170619_SN_VoD_Leviathen.jpg|The Sea Emperor Leviathan image 20170619_SN_VoD_Cyclops_WideView.jpg|The Cyclops image Alien-pipes-1.jpg|The Dunes Vent image Models.png|The new models PNG image Teleporter-1.jpg|A Lost River Ghost Forest Teleporter Cache image Teleporter-4.jpg|A Koosh Zone Teleporter Cache image Craigfield-2.jpg|An extended Crag Field image Trivia *The Primary Containment Facility was first added as a hidden entity that appeared in small, quick frames upon loading. *The placeholder exterior was added on February 11, 2017 *Small teleporter rooms were added for a short time on March 30, 2017 *The Aquarium was first added on May 4, 2017 *The interior was first introduced along with the Sea Emperor Leviathan on May 11, 2017 *The Ghost Forest Teleporter Cache was first implemented on May 12, 2017 *The Koosh Zone Teleporter Cache was first implemented on May 25, 2017 |-| Teaser= Voice of the Deep was teased by Hugh Jeremy on June 20th, 2017, a day before its release. A short YouTube Video showcase was released. This teaser was later made private the following day after release (June 22nd, 2017), but is found elsewhere on YouTube. Teaser The teaser is sourced from an external channel. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2017 Category:Massive Updates